And Then You Were Gone
by GuardianElizabethBelikova
Summary: Five years after the attack on the academy and the gang is going strong, but what happens when fighting for your people brings back those who hurt you most.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic to be posted here and I'm excited to get some feed back on it. I know that it's a slow start, but stick with it and I know you'll love it. **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the rights to the fine, fine Dimitri, I don't and all rights go to Richelle Mead. But on the other hand, I do own Riley Naomi Hathaway, Caleb Mason Castille, Daniel Rivera, Liam Brayden Adams and some others, but you'll just have to wait to meet them :P**

Why does the world seem to hate me? Why does everything wrong seem to concentrate on making my life hell? And lastly…Why me? These thoughts echoed and repeated gaining volume in my mind. Over and over and over again until I found myself clutching the sides of my head tightly between my hands. Enough!

"Enough of what Rose? Are you okay?" Lissa asked me in a sweet voice with a worried look on her face. I didn't even realize that I yelled that out, I thought all my thoughts were locked deep in my subconscious. After all I was supposed to be paying attention to me surroundings guarding this room. I guess I was losing my mind…..figuratively speaking of course. (I've been losing my mind literally for the past two years, and let me tell you, it's not as fun as it sounds)

"I'm sorry Lissa, I didn't realize that I said that out loud. Guess that all the stress lately is getting to me." I told her trying to put of air of nonchalance into my words, and I thanked whoever was allowing my little white lie go unnoticed. We left the conference room we have been stationed in for the past three hours and started on our way back to 'Her Majesty's' royal housing. (notice the implied eye roll)

"Oh" she said a little upset that I hadn't come to her with my problems before this point, or so I thought. She was getting better at hiding her feelings and putting a mental block up. But in all seriousness, I didn't want to worry her with my problems, she was Queen of the Moroi society. She already had a lot on her plate.

"You know, I don't like that you keep your problems to yourself. I don't care if I am Queen, you are first and foremost my sister and best friend, anything that bothers you or stresses you out, is important to me. **You** are important to me. You and Christian and Adrian and Eddie and Mia, you are my family and nothing will ever change that. You know this, I have told you this many times, and you can read my thoughts about this matter." Seeing the darkness in the back of her mind making her babble, I immediately pulled it into myself knowing I was going to regret this later. Putting it off as nothing I continued our conversation.

"Wow Liss, I still can't believe that you are able to brush minds like Oksana could, it's a weird feeling having my own ability thrown back in my face." I told her sticking my tongue out at her while she had a sly smile on her lips. "I know that we are family and I know that the rest are our family too, but my problems are exactly that, my problems, and you have your own to think about. Anyways, most of my stress will go away once _they_ leave." I wasn't the only one that could hear the sneer in my voice when I said the word 'they.'

As she passed the stationed guards and opened the door to her house she gave me the look saying that I should probably work this out with _him_ but I was on a role and the darkness was just adding fuel to the fire burning inside me. Just the thought of her even thinking about siding with _him_ and _his_ problems made me snap.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep from sight not only myself but my daughter as well? How hard it is to see him and _run away?_ Especially since every time I get comfortable with our routines, they show up or you have to go see them, and I have to stay behind or go away again. I'm Rosemarie Elizabeth Mazur Hathaway, I don't run from anyone or anything! I have 32 Molnijas, and 9 battle stars. I am the most feared guardian besides my mother and that's only because she can tell me what to do and I do it out of respect! I am the head guardian to the Queen for crying out loud! AND ONE STUPID _MAN_ CAN TEAR ME DOWN TO NOTHING!"

I was yelling now and nothing was going to stop my rant. I wanted….no …needed to hit something and my breath was coming in short deep gasps. I knew that I should calm down, that the darkness was adding to my anger, but I was passed that point.

I was still breathing heavily and thinking about all of the things that have happened since then. I knew that I was getting more and more worked up. Suddenly I felt a fear; a softly building amount of fear derived from….. well me. It was then I started to realize who was around me, and what was happening. That fear wasn't coming from me, but it was coming from Lissa. Without even trying to I was calmed down in an instant. That was the effect my sister had on me, bringing me back to myself.

"I'm sorry Liss I didn't mean to yell, I let the darkness get to me again, I'm just glad I didn't go around punching people this time" I laughed to myself while thinking about the last time I let the darkness get to me. Let's just say, that guardian put in for a transfer as soon as he got out of the infirmary…oops.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you getting arrested for beating on the Queen now would we?" she laughed and we both fell onto her bed clutching our stomachs as that thought passed our minds.

Her palace bedroom was decorated in red and gold. The thick red curtains were pulled to the side and held back with a gold embroidered rope like cord. The walls were wallpapered with a red and gold floral print design and the décor in the room just added to the royal feel of it all. After three months of Lissa being announced queen and me becoming the head of her guardians, things had gotten pretty hectic around here. Sometimes, I still couldn't believe what we pulled off. Just two teenagers, two best friends, two sisters; and we turned the entire court upside down.

"Alright Liss, it's 11 AM and you have four meetings with the moroi council and guardian council tomorrow. I think that it's time to call it a night, don't you think?" I turned into serious Rose. I could feel in her mind that she didn't like when I turned serious because I had become _that_ Rose shortly after 'the incident' and fun times were few and far between.

"Vasilisa Dragomir you know that I have changed since then, but you also know that I will always be your Rose. The same one that took you away for your safety, the same one that will and has died to keep you safe. You are my sister and if keeping you safe takes being serious now that you're queen then so be it" I finished breathing hard. You know, I'm beginning to think that breathing throughout rants is a necessary thing.

"I know that" she said with a slight frown upon her face, she could probably feel that I was upset because she brings it up every time we talk about anything having to do with her duties. "It's just, sometimes I wish that you didn't have to be serious. That you didn't have to die for me, or that we could just be ourselves together, not having to deal with this shit!"

This is when I realized that the darkness was coming back. "Liss, have you been practicing lately?"

She didn't answer me at first and just looked down to her shoes; which were pretty cute. They were low black heels with a chain on the side that looked good with her pant suit….…..focus Rose! I looked back up to Liss and made her look me in the eyes with a serious look on my face. I knew how hard it was for her to deny me things like the truth even if it was something that we had talked about before.

"I'm sorry Rose, you know how hard it is to stay away from my powers" she looked dejected and upset with herself. I couldn't stay mad at her if my life counted on it.

"I know. I see you struggle with it all the time, just….just let me know when you are going to be practicing so that I can be ready for the darkness. I don't want to be hit with it and lose it in the wrong place. You know that I love you but I have to go work off this darkness now. I'll be here at 7PM to pick you up for breakfast and meetings. Love ya Liss" I said as I was walking away, not letting her get in a word.

I could feel the guilt about me having to take her darkness away through the bond, but I shut it down there. Since I was head guardian I usually worked late, and I had two and a half hours before I had to pick up my daughter from daycare. I was going to use them.

I made my way at a near sprint to the closest court gym. There were about 4 or 5 gyms throughout court, and I just needed somewhere to vent steam. I saw the doors fast approaching, and any normal person would have slowed down, but me being me I plowed through the doors glad no one was there to witness my about to be break down.

"Rose, Rose, ROSE!" I hadn't heard someone calling my name out, apparently I was in my own little world punching this unsuspecting dummy. "WHAT?!" was my only reply. If this person was smart they would slowly back away not looking like a target. When in these blind fury's, it's best to let me go at it uninterrupted.

I was halfway through the third set of combos and I hadn't bothered to tape my hands. I knew that if I stopped now and looked down, there would be blood there but, I couldn't care less. The darkness enveloped me in a black cocoon. Everything I looked at had a red tinge to it, and I was ready to kill all the dummies. It was like I could see and hear everything, but movement and control were not there.

All of a sudden I was hit from the side….hard. Hard enough to be taken down to the mat in an attempt to be subdued. Immediately survival 101 instincts kicked it. I started thrashing about and attempting to seriously injure this..this..this thing sitting on my chest. I was faintly aware that people were shouting my name and familiar faces were around me, but none of that mattered. The darkness had a firm grip on my reality and everyone turned into the enemy.

I don't know how long he sat on my chest, but eventually I was able to remember that it was my long time best friend sitting on my chest. "Eddie, if you don't get off me right now, you are going to regret it when I make your sorry ass do extra training with the royal guards" I said attempting to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"There's the Rosie we all know and love" he replied pulling me from my spot on the floor after climbing off of me. "But seriously, are you okay? You've been here for 5 hours and your hands well…they aren't really normal looking anymore" he whispered as he hugged me.

That's when I looked around the room noticing that Lissa was standing behind the royal guards. They had been notified of my darkness 'problem' and how I took it from Lissa to keep her sane. They were all looking at me with pity in their eyes. Something they all knew not to do because it pissed me off to no end.

"Well what are you all standing there for? Help me up and get the queen back to her chambers it is 4 PM and she has a long day ahead of her" I nearly screeched at my team hating the looks I was getting. Immediately they turned into the stoic guardians I knew and started walking away boxing in a frustrated Lissa.

"Wait, I need to heal her first! Stop walking now, and let me go to my best friend!" She was over tired and crazy emotional but they let her through. As soon as she touched my skin I felt the hot and cold calming effects of her magic pulsing through me.

"Thanks Liss, I didn't know how bad I hurt…WAIT A MINUTE! You said I was here for five hours?!" They all nodded looking afraid at why I was shouting. "Where the hell is Riley?! I was supposed to pick her up two and a half hours ago!" I screamed at the room full of people. They all seemed to relax and my rather violent outburst and two even chuckled. As soon as I turned my glare on them they stopped and straightened up pfffftttt newbies.

"Don't worry Rose, I called Mia and told her to make sure Riley got picked up and she is at our place now" Eddie said knowing that I was on the verge of freaking out that my baby wasn't with me when she was supposed to. All because I couldn't get ahold of this darkness.

"Thank you so much Eddie and Lissa, thank you for healing me. Eddie is it okay if Riley stays at your place tonight? I'm sure she's already asleep." He told me that was fine and turned to walk out of the gym to his house. "Oh and Eddie?" He looked back to me just as he was walking out of the gym. "If you ever, and I mean ever call me Rosie again, I will cut your "man bits" off with the knife in my boot and feed it back to you. Is that understood Guardian Castile?" He visibly gulped at the mental image and managed a nod in my direction before taking off out the door. As soon as they swung closed we all started dying laughing at the look on his face as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, Chapter 2, some back story into the life of Rose. Right after the attack on the school. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything besides the plot and any characters you don't recognize :)**

**Chapter 2**

I got back to my house in a haze thinking about everything that happened today. I slowly unlocked the front door and pushed it open constantly observing my surroundings like the trained guardian I was. I closed the door gently and locked it sliding down with my back against it. I looked up to see my darling angels toys all over the living room couch. Next I looked up to the mantle place where pictures of my past and present were laid out for anyone to see. The first one was of me Mason and Eddie at St. Vlad's when we were in 8th grade just having a fun time watching the seniors take their trials at the end of the year. I remember how excited we were thinking about when we would take our trials. Again a pang of sadness flashed through me that he didn't get to experience that with us.

The next picture was of me, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian at our graduation. I don't remember why Adrian wanted to be in the picture, but he was and it made the memory that much better. I think sometimes my subconscious switches Adrian with Mason, pretending that my other best friend made it through the tough times with us. But I wouldn't be caught dead telling anyone that.

_Technically you just did. Sorry hun you know that I wasn't trying to eves drop. It's just that you got emotional and I thought you might have been having another episode from darkness. _Lissa was always worrying about me, and that's why I loved her with all my heart.

_I know Liss, it's just hard. You know? He should have been there with us. Trials, Graduation, even Assignments….he should have been right next to us and he wasn't all because I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't enough to save him._ I realized that I was breaking down again and I looked at the first picture trying to think of everything I needed to say to him still.

_Rose, it's not your fault and you know that. Please stop blaming yourself. He made his decisions and so did you. I love you Rose, we all do, and no one blames you for what happened, and you shouldn't either. Get some rest, you'll need it after tonight. _I felt all the love she had for me and decided to listen to her for once. No I wasn't going to stop blaming myself, but I was going to go to bed. I felt Lissa sigh as I made my decisions and I shut her out for the night. I didn't need to get sucked into her head if she was alone with Sparky.

As I took a calming shower I let the hot water unknot the coils in my back and relaxed as I used my favorite shampoo and conditioner like normal. I got out and got into a red tank top and black boy shorts, pulled my brush through my hair and crawled under my covers. I'm pretty sure I was out before my head hit the pillow.

I thought I was going to have a peaceful night's sleep for once because the stress from today really tired me out, but I wasn't lucky tonight. It started the same way as always. I was waiting in my dorm room for my training session with Dimitri to start. I was bouncing off the walls with excitement to see him again.

After he told me that he couldn't take Tasha's offer because his heart belonged to me, I was the happiest I have ever been in my life. I have my best friend and the man I love. I knew that we could face any problem and that we would face them together.

As my alarm went off I jumped off of my bed and ran to my door, ripping it open before jogging down the hallway. I passed the dorm matron and she gave me a dirty look. I didn't know what that was about. But as I thought about it, I remember her asking Dimitri out on a date the other day. I was pissed until I heard that he told her no because he had extra training sessions with me. While that was a half truth, I guess she was pissed at me for taking up his time. I was secretly happy, I had him all to myself for two hours before and after school. My personal happy times.

Today as I ran to the gym I felt as if something wasn't right. Normally as I reach the double doors the lights were on or any sign of life. I would be able to smell the intoxicating aftershave he wore that stuck around after he went inside. I realized all that was missing today as I proceeded into the gym to see my Russian God.

Except he wasn't there. I thought that he might have just been running late, but this is my Russian God we are talking about, he is never late. I looked around the gym after doing my warm ups and running 20 laps on the track outside. He still wasn't here so I decided I'd do training by myself and find out what happened later. Turns out I didn't have to wait. As soon as I turned to the dummy closest to me I saw there was a note attached to it with a push pin stuck right to his chest.

I got worried so I hesitantly walked towards the dummy pulling the note down and reading me name in Russian on the front. 'ROZA'

I opened it knowing that it couldn't be good only one person called me Roza like that.

**Roza,**

**I know that you think that we can be together and that we can make things work. But I'm starting to see that we are both just distractions for each other. You are going to be the best guardian that this world has ever seen and no one is going to get in the way of that, not even me. I know you will probably hate me for this, but it needs to be done. You will always be my love but I need to move on from this too. I have taken Tasha's offer to be her guardian, and who knows what will happen. I wish you the best of luck, I know you won't need it. **

**Comrade**

I don't think I have ever woke up so fast in my life, and then I think about all the other nights that I woke up from this dream. No…this nightmare. I had this nightmare at least once a week for the past 5 years, and I just couldn't stop them. Lissa used to get sucked into my head every night a live through it with me. She tried to make spirit charms to stop them, but it never worked for some reason. It was shorty after that night when I found out I was pregnant. I almost lost it. Lissa had to help me through everything and of course she had to know everything.

I tried calling Dim-_him_ multiple times to tell him about his daughter. I even had Lissa bring us into a spirit dream of his, but he didn't realize what was happening and that was the only contact we had. After he accused me of cheating on him he told me that he was happy with Tasha and Timothy and I pulled myself out of the dream.

My heart broke even more knowing that he had a kid with _her_. Then I felt bad for Riley. While Timothy would have a mother and father to do things with him and support him, Riley would only have me.

I got up out of my bed and looked at the clock. Ughhh I've only been asleep for two hours. I decided a run was needed so I put on sweats a hoodie and my sneakers only grabbing the house key and putting it on my necklace to tuck into the side of my boob, and off I went.

I ran for an hour past what I normally ran in the mornings and made my way back to my house. I took a nice shower and put on regular clothes. I was off today and I decided that I really needed to get my daughter.

Thinking about Riley more and more today I knew that I should tell her about her father. Even though I didn't want him in either of our lives, I knew that she was eager to meet him and know about him. I made everyone around her promise not to say anything about her father. I didn't even have to tell them, they could tell she was his as soon as they held her. However, with me threatening bodily harm to them, they all kept their promises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and follows, I'm so excited to be getting so much feedback on this story even though it's just beginning. Well, as promised….here is the next chapter, and the awaited appearance of Riley! Hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! 3**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vampire Academy, but I do own the plot and the new characters **

**Chapter 3**

As soon as I made it to Mia and Eddie's, I ran straight through the door not even bothering to knock. Mia and Eddie got together soon after Riley was born. They had a little boy named Caleb Mason. He was three and him and Riley were inseparable. They went everywhere together and if they weren't at my house playing together, they were with Mia playing in their play room.

"RILEY NAOMI!" I shouted into the seemingly empty house. I knew they were home, and I probably just woke Mia up, but I needed to see my baby to calm down. Sure enough as I stood there I could hear little patters of feet running in the hallway above my head and giggles from my daughter following. I could also here a swearing and mumbling Mia roll out of bed and shuffle down the hall.

"Mommy" Riley called as she barreled into me full speed while Caleb yelled out "Auntie Rosie!" and ran to join in the hug. Riley was 5 and was a spitting image of her father. She had my dark brown almost black hair that reached just past her shoulders and she had _his_ chocolate brown eyes. Her facial structure was like mine, but her personality was more often that of her dad's then mine.

Caleb had Mia's blue eyes and Eddie's sandy brown hair. He was a spitting image of both of his parents and I have to admit, I was jealous that both of his parents were there for him. After all, mine weren't there for me till I turned 18 and Riley didnt have her father. Life sure wasn't fair.

Before I could react there was a bright flash of light and I looked into the mischievous eyes of Mia in a bathrobe taking our picture. "I wanted to give you hell for waking me up as soon as I fell back asleep, but you three were too cute." Mia told me smiling a genuine smile. It's crazy to think that we used to be enemies, but now I wouldn't have it any other way. After Spokane, Christian, Eddie, Mia and I became incredibly close; like…sibling close.

"You look good Mia. Half the reason I yelled was so that I got to see you. What are you seven months? I see that you've got the mom glow again" I told her smiling. Yep that's right, she was pregnant again. This one was a little girl, Olivia Hailey would be an amazing addition to our crazy family.

"Yep" She said popping the P. "Well now that you got to see me, I'm going back to bed before you have a pissed off pregnant Mia on your hands" She said while awkwardly hugging me because of her big belly.

"Riley say good night to Auntie Mia, Uncle Eddie and Caleb, and thank you for picking her up for me again Mia. And Eddie for earlier." I said as I noticed Eddie sneak into the room to hug Mia passionately. I looked away feeling the ache I've felt for the past 5 years, I still couldn't get over it.

"Good night Auntie, Uncle and Caleb!" Riley waved and we were heading back to my place. It was a silent walk for about five minutes until I heard, "Mommy?"

"Yes my angle?" I asked her waiting for the questions that would always come when I was late picking her up.

"Why did Auntie Mia have to take me home today? She looked really worried when she came to the daycare." It's times like this when I remembered just how intelligent my little girl was. I sighed deciding to treat her like the big girl she really is.

"You know how I have a bond that allows me to protect Auntie Lissa better" I asked her while sitting on a bench at the park. I pulled her into my lap and gave her the look meaning this was a serious conversation.

"Yes Mommy, I know. You can check on her when you look funny." She said with a completely serious face.

"What do you mean look funny sweetie?" I asked her pushing some escaped hair behind her ear.

"Well you stop talking and stare at nothing, but you seem to be seeing something still. Like your eyes move and stuff but you don't react to anything." Wow, I knew she was smart, but I didn't realize she was this perceptive.

"Anyways" I said trying to steer her back to the original conversation. "Auntie Lissa's powers are different from most Moroi powers. Her powers take from herself to give to other people or things, so sometimes she takes too much of herself. Something called darkness builds up and tries to make her weak. And since I'm bonded to her I can take it from her and keep her safe that way." She seemed to be taking this in stride so I continued. "When I take it through the bond it affects me and usually it makes me really mad. So to get rid of it I usually go to the gym to work it off. But today I didn't realize how much there was and I over worked myself. I'm sorry hunny. You know I love you and didn't mean to lose track of time right baby?" I looked at her hoping that she would understand.

She looked at me long and hard and I started getting worried that she was upset that I lost track of time. She looked at me as if she was studying me, like she was deciding if I was telling the truth. All of those thoughts were pushed aside when she threw her arms around my neck and whispered, "Of course I understand. I know that sometimes you have grown up things to take care of and I love you so much Mommy." It was a painfully happy moment. She understands and loves me, but her attitude was what hurt. She acted exactly like her _father_ did when facing new information, understanding and calculating. Then she said something that boggled my mind. "I act like daddy? Will I be able to meet him some day Mommy?"

I froze. That was one thing I kept to myself. How she reminded me of him because of how she acted. I know that I said that in my mind, and I got a little scared. I mean…there's no way she knew what I was thinking right?!

_Rose, what's going on? You pulled me in but your thoughts are all over the place and I can't follow them. _Lissa spoke in my head.

_Give me a minute. We'll be there in like five minutes. Be ready for a talk._ I responded to her thought.

"Where did you hear that you act like him darling" I asked her with a strain in my voice trying to hide the pain.

"You just thought it or something Mommy. I heard your voice say that it hurt because I remind you of him, but your lips didn't move. Am I crazy Mom?" She started looking scared and I knew I had to calm her down.

"No you're okay Ry." I told her using her nickname that I gave her when she was two. "I know it's the middle of the day, but how about we go talk to Auntie Lissa and Uncle Sparky for a little while before we head home?" I told her trying to keep my cool.

"Yay!" she totally forgot about the situation and conversation we were just having. Reminding me that although she understands things like a 12 year old, she's only five…..and a half.

Trying to keep the happy mood going before the figurative shit hit the fan, I yelled out "I bet I can beat you to Aunt Lissas house!" And without another word she was off.

That little shit, she really was my child. But then again, I didn't expect anything less than that from her. I took off after her, proud that it took a reasonable about of energy to catch up to her. For her only being five years old, and to be able to make me work to race her, well, let's just say that I give the guys a run for their money when it is race day.

_Liss, when I tell you to, open your front door. _I quickly sent through the bond. She didn't know why I told her to do it but she would.

As Riley started slowing down to knock on the door I yelled at Liss to open the door and I sped past Riley into the kitchen. I got the dirtiest look from my daughter and then she looked like she was thinking of a plan. I started to get wary, that was my 'I'm going to have some fun' look and she had it down pact.

She took one more look at my triumphant face and ran to the connecting living room, grabbed the T.V. remote and turned it on to a cartoon channel while sitting on the couch and setting her feet on the table.

"Oh you little shit" I commented under my breath. Lissa heard and started giggling reading the meaning behind my words from my mind. Christian looked utterly confused to as to why we were laughing and I ended up in a hysterical laughing fit including stitches in my side from the look on his face.

When we calmed down enough to attempt breathing normally again, just one look at each other and Lissa and I were on the ground again. Refusing to look at my best friend for fear of losing another chunk of my time to laughing like a hyena I looked at Chris. He had a slightly amused look on his face but was also annoyed because he was left out of the loop of the joke.

"So are you two going to calm down enough to tell me the punch line or what? You know I hate the internal conversations you have through the bond." He huffed looking like a frustrated 12 year old.

"Well Sparky" Christian scoweled at my nickname, but I just continued. "One night I got home with Riley and I grabbed the remote and put it on cartoons for her. We flopped down onto the couch and I told her 'This right here is home.' I guess she remembered that because I bet her I could beat her to your home, and she decided that she would win by doing what she just did. She's a smartass just like me." I told Christian. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's not that funny you guys. I realize that its comical, but not to that point. You guys are just weird." He rolled his eyes at us and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Lissa and I just looked at each other and burst out laughing harder as we listened to his mumblings from the living room.

_This isn't that funny Rose, why are we still laughing?!_ Lissa asked me with a funny look on her face.

_I have no idea, but the more I think about wanting to stop laughing the harder I do. That and your face._ I told her. I understood that she didn't know what I meant by her face, so she looked through my eyes and saw how red her face was from laughing.

"Oh God I have such a headache and my ribs hurt so much from laughing" Lissa managed to mutter out as soon as we calmed down. I rolled my eyes at her and went to sit down with my little angle.

"So I won Mommy, what do I get now?" She looked so innocent looking up to me with wide pleading eyes that I just couldn't say no to no matter how hard I tried.

I sighed. "Okay, next time we go out I'll get you some ice cream. Sound fair?" Her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July when I told her that. Ice cream was her favorite food, but she only got it as a reward for being have and making me proud. She once got ice cream for defending her friend Bridgette from two boys that were teasing her about her hair on the playground. She stepped in between her crying friend and the two boys and was telling them to get lost and that they didn't have much room to talk because and I quote "Well it looks like a rat lives in yours so you can't say anything." I was about to step in when I saw them moving closer to my daughter but the next second I looked up and they were both in the dirt. What can I say? She is my daughter and she protected her friend; that definitely deserved a reward.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy to be able to update these first few chapters quickly to get the feel for the story. You just have to hang on a little while longer to meet some new faces! **

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for it, I do not own Vampire Academy and all rights are Richelle Mead's. **

**Chapter 4**

Most would think that guarding Lissa and being the head of her guardians would be a really difficult and stressful job, but most of them would be wrong. It's only stressful when I have to stand at the back of the room with my hands folded behind my back in my guardian black and white. I have to look like head guardian and listen to everything that goes on in the meetings so that I can help her out with things at home, making decisions and remembering things later on. Lissa and I as well as the rest of her guardians had more of a causal relationship for on duty. Don't get me wrong, we are always on high alert, she is the queen after all but we were able to talk to her as she walked and she would treat us like actual people. Some Moroi thought that their guardians should be more like decorations that were to stay in the background until they were needed. I hate those people.

However, let me tell you, it may sound easy but listening to these stupid people's ideas, I just wanted to stab my stake into my eardrums just so I wouldn't have to hear what they thought were good thoughts.

Lissa of course could hear my thoughts and attempted to hide her laugh in a cough with proceeding on with the conversations. _You have a vivid imagination Rose, I doubt you would do that. You would probably just jump in and punch them._ She thought so I could hear it.

I smiled enough for her to see, and sent her a couple words back. _Glad you know me so well Liss, now pay attention, you are nodding your head to me and that numbskull thinks you are agreeing with him._

She immediately returned her attention to the meeting and began actually listening.

"…and that would be the best way. There are so many damphir women who just "opt out" of guardianship duties and become filthy blood whores. They should be working for us after all it is us that keeps their species going." He even used air quotes to emphasize his meanings. I think his name was Eric Drozdov or something. I didn't really care, I was disgusted with him just by those few words.

Lissa hadn't heard the first part of his idea but she was livid. "Eric Drozdov! I am disgusted with your words and thoughts." She lost it and the blatant drop of his Lordship title was proof enough that she was not happy. "If you think that those women are not right in their decisions to protect their families, think of it this way…" She paused thinking feeling sorry towards me for a minute but continued on a roll. "One of the worlds greatest guardians, Arthur Schoenburg was raised by his mother who most thought of as a blood whore. He turned out to be one of the best, and that was because he had the sense of family he grew up with. That feeling carried on towards his charges. You think that forcing them into this life that takes everything from them at a young age, they would be willing to lose it all to be treated like a slave?"

She had amazing points that I never thought of but I knew she wasn't done. I still didn't know why she told me she was sorry though.

She looked at me again, that ashamed quality back in full force. And I knew the reasoning was about to hit home. "And what about another of the world's best guardians, Guardian Janine Hathaway. She lived with her family till she was 18 and then took all her classes after and look at her now. She got to live some semblance of a life and then chose to come into this profession and she's one of the best. And her daughter is one of the best too."

I felt a shock through my system. I never knew this about my own mother. Sure we had been getting close after the past few years, but she never told me this. To say I was pissed was an understatement. I was livid. _I'm sorry Rose, she didn't want that to get out, but it needs to be said. I need proof that this is not something that can happen. And I know you are going to hate me but can we talk about it later? I'm so sorry Rose._ I didn't answer her but I gave the smallest of head tilts to know that I would let her explain. If you weren't watching me like Lissa was you wouldn't see it.

I realized that in that moment I thought of one more example that would tip the scales at least for a little while. I knew as soon as the thought popped into my head that I would regret it, but it had to be done for the sake of my race. I walked up to Lissa pretending that the arguments breaking out in front of her were making me nervous for her safety.

"Lissa you have one more example that might tip the scales in your favor." She looked at me like I had two heads. It took only one word to get her to see the genius of my idea and the pain it brought at the same time. "Dimitri." I grimaced as she thought it over and I felt the pain I always did when I thought of _him_.

"I know that it hurts you and I don't want that. Rose, I don't know what to do." She looked lost, but one look from me telling her 'you can do this and I'll deal with it later' and she built up the courage again.

She cleared her throat like only a Queen would, to command attention and respect. She shot me one more look and I brought my mental blocks as I slid my guardian mask into place. She pursed her lips and started again. "I have one more example. I know that you are all arguing different points but you need to think of everything before any ideas will be decided on. Dimitri Belikov." I flinched back against the wall. "Dimitri is another of the top guardians that this world has ever seen, and he wasn't raised as most of you would have liked him to be raised. He lived at home with his mother and sisters who were all thought to be blood whores and were judged because they wanted to raise their families. His drive to protect those around him like he would his family is what has gotten him where he is today. Because he has felt that feeling of home before; he knows how to use that in his outlook on life." She took a deep breath, and I thought it was done.

Some of the moroi had looks of awe on their faces as they watched her fight so fiercly at what she thought was right. Her natural charisma had them hooked waiting to hear more. She looked at me once more and I could feel a sneaky determination and as soon as I figured out what she was planning I was shaking my head no. But it was too late.

"Rose come here please." A request in front of everyone I couldn't ignore and I shot her an 'I'm going to kill you' look before coming to her side and bowing my head as is customary when approaching the Queen. She turned back towards the crowd and had the most serious expression I have ever seen her wear.

"This right here is my head of security, Royal Guardian Rosemarie Elizabeth Mazur Hathaway." I scowled at the use of my full name while she just smiled. I had a feeling everyone was going to know my personal life and I was not happy about it. _Liss please don't do this_. I shot to her in my head.

_I'm sorry Rose I have to for them to see. Look, most of them that wanted this are on the fence. Your life story could push them over the edge. _With that she was done arguing with me and started with the whole talking thing again.

"Many of you think you know her or what she has been through in her life, but I assure you, no one but her close friend have a clue as to what that is. Rose has been with me since kindergarten when she protected me from bullies and mean teachers throughout our years together. She didn't grow up with her family, she was forced into the school system at the age of three by her mother in an attempt to not miss those years of training that Janine missed." I was shocked…and I just stood there looking at all the people that thought I was trash. Some of them changed their ideas when she continued on with the story, giving me different looks as if they were thinking about their kids going through what I have. It was a weird feeling being used as a good example instead of what not to do for once.

"She didn't have that family feeling or knowledge to draw on for her career but she had me. We became close, practically sisters, and she vowed to me in second grade that she would always protect me. I  
have never heard of a 7 year old pledge this to anyone before and before I knew it she was accepted into my family by my mother, my father and my brother. She became for all intents and purposes….a Dragomir." I almost broke down she was already making others cry at her powerful words, just leaking a little spirit into it to keep them hooked.

"When my family died, it was just more people she lost but she still had me, so she kept fighting. Six years ago she was kidnapped by Strigoi along with four friends and she fought her way out to save the others, but she had to watch her other best friend get killed and then had to kill his murderers." I let a few tears fall down my cheek at the thought of Mason not being here anymore because I wasn't fast enough, strong enough….just wasn't enough to get him out.

She was determined to make everyone see that being me was not all that it was cracked up to be. "Not even one year after the loss of her friend and the first of her marks, Rose was caught in the midst of the attack of St. Vladimir's school. I know most of you only know that a novice and a moroi worked together to protect their people; but what a lot of you don't know is that it was Rose and King Ozera-Dragomir that worked hand in hand to save what they knew was worth fighting for….their family." Liss had more than half of the room looking at me with awe in their eyes. At first I didn't understand it and then it clicked….. a lot of these royals had their kids in that school and by helping, we saved them.

My hatred for the royal politics and most of the royals in general was a well-known issue with the courts seeing as I was head guardian, but they seemed to look at me in a whole new light. I guess saving their children won me brownie points with them…..not that I particularly cared. There was only one Moroi…okay maybe four that I really cared about…my family. But I would never tell Christian that to his face, Lissa, Mia and my dad on the other hand…they already knew I loved them. But Lissa continued.

"These reasons are why she is today's best guardian. Why she has the most molnija marks and battle marks. It's why she was recognized as the best guardian last year. But none of this would have happened if I hadn't met her in kindergarten all those years ago. One little change and I might not be here where I am today either. One chance that she could have the family that she was denied as a toddler. That chance for someone close to her is what made her who she is today." She took a deep breath and looked at me with pride and love radiating from her. I looked into the crowd and noticed some people wiping stray tears from their eyes.

"I know that some of you think taking damphir women and forcing them into guarding is the answer, but taking them away from their family and a chance to be close to people is what will kill us all off faster. Can you imagine your children going through what Rose has? What we have all gone through to get here? And can you honestly force your kids into that life? Some of you think damphirs are below you but they are what allow us to keep the lives we have now, and denying them family and childhood is not the way." She finished with a sigh and looked at the people, her people, our people. She turned to me and stood up walking to me before hugging me. "I don't care who doesn't like it, this is my sister, and she is the only reason I am still here. She has protected me, her family."

After our hug I watched people start walking out of the meeting hall with tears in their eyes, looking at me and Lissa standing together. It was weird though, they weren't looking at me with disgust or contempt but with respect. I realized that because of the risk Liss took telling my story; we might have just won that battle. Great, one down, twelve to go. But for now I allowed our victory ad I smiled at my best friend. I made contact with my fellow head guardians and they looked like they had a new respect for me with the past that came out today. I'd have to talk to them later. Lastly I looked out to the rest of my people, the guardians that looked up to the head guards and those in charge to protect their little semblance of lives that they had. Every pair of eyes I made contact with had pride, respect and happiness in them. It was then that I realized that I became the guardian my mom and I had always wanted me to become, just with my little angel added into the mix.

I left the meeting hall arm in arm with my queen, my charge, my best friend, and my sister; all the same person of course. I couldn't have been prouder of her, she has come so far. We all have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooooo! A new update! Oh yeah, I know you're excited…..well….here's some juicy tidbits about a much anticipated movement in the Vampire Academy ****world!**

**Dimitri: Ohhh can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: How could you D? You aren't even in this story yet….**

**Dimitri: But I want to do it!**

**Lissa: Wow….you're whiney….I'm kinda glad you left, but you did hurt my best friend!**

**Dimitri: *flinches and backs into a corner***

**Me: Well, while that showdown gets heated I would like to take this time to tell you that I, unfortunately, do not own Vampire Academy. I do own the plot and any characters you don't recognize though **

**Chapter 5**

We were sitting in Lissa's breakfast nook talking about what had to be done today and in the coming months with the EMP. (Experimental Magic Program) With more and more Strigoi attacks happening lately, Lissa gave permission to St. Vladimir's to start a trial run with trained masters in each element teaching some of the kids that had specialized in that specific element. The kids had to have their parent give permission for them to take part since it was a trial run, and the classes were heavily supervised. The classes were assessed every month, and anyone who wanted out after the first month was allowed, but after that you were committed. Moroi students that passed the basic and advanced tests got a damphir paired with them to work on using magic and physical fighting and learning how to work best with your partner.

The hardest part for the program was getting the pairs to work as teams. They all wanted to show the other who was better and would either start fighting their own partner or completely ignore the other trying to do it themselves. Christian and I being the only damphir and moroi paring that happened in the past when St. Vlad's was attacked all those years ago were the example the EMP was trying to duplicate. When we started the program, no one thought that it was possible that the two different species could work together and some started doubting what happened all those years ago. Let me tell you, that pissed Sparky and I off and we knew that the only way to move the EMP forward was to prove ourselves.

With the kids involved in the program in the gym, we decided to have a demonstration. Christian and I worked back to back, covering each other and taking down guardians as 20 of them showed up for the practice session. Christian would distract them with fake fire and I would stake them. Strigoi would flinch at the thought of fire and in real situations he would use real fire and it would hurt and distract them enough to stake them before the realized what happened.

As we finished off the 20 guardians with relative ease, the students started thinking that everything was choreographed which made us madder. I had lost it after that, I forgot the spirit charms today, and the darkness was really adding up lately. "Look you little.." "ROSE!" Christian stopped me before using the foul language I was known for. "Sorry. I'm just annoyed that anything we do you guys think it's planned or faked, but until you see a Strigoi and are faced with life or death situations, you won't understand how much we want this trial run to work. Christian and I hated each other before the attack happened and after, we realized that we both wanted to keep our friends safe, and we made an amazing team. You have been chosen and narrowed down because of your abilities. We know how hard it is on you and how hard you are going to work. You are going to be amazing. Now you just have to prove it to yourselves." By the end of the impromptu speech the students were looking at me in awe. I was happy that I made it through to them, but the Strigoi alarm went off.

I took one look at Christian and nodded. We had thought of a lot of plans, and an attack like this was one. We decided to give them something to really try to repeat when they were ready. We ran out the doors to where the first Strigoi were sited and saw four guardians fighting 7 of our enemies. Without attracting attention I placed a camera on a security light facing the fight area and looked in the direction of our comrades, one had already fallen, but he wasn't dead yet. I decided it was time to step in.

I let out a whistle that hurt everyone's ears and if it hurt ours, it nearly damage the Strigoi's supernatural hearing. In the ensuing confusion Christian and I surged forward, him behind me and I yelled out, "GUARDIANS FALL BACK. EMP ORDER 1 FORWARD. R.H. C.O. PHAZE 12!" and with that Christian and I were back to back and counting on each other's strengths and weaknesses that we had learned over the years.

Christian put up a wall of fake flames around the guardians that were there trying to help us. I know it seemed weird that we were blocking their attempts, but we needed to show that this could be done with just us. The fake fire didn't burn but they didn't know that and kept back which was the goal. The fake ones also took less power and concentration on his part. The Strigoi looked at each other and then smiled and a girl who stepped forward. She thought we were wasting his power and was going to have fun with this.

"Well well well what do we have here? The world famous Rosemarie Hathaway and her sidekick Christian Ozera. This should be fun." With that she lunged and in a matter of seconds she was on the ground, dead. The Strigoi just looked at their leader with an astonished look on their faces. She had a silver dagger sticking out of her chest and no one knew how it got there.

"Call my partner a sidekick again and I'll let him have the next shot." I said with a tone showing not to mess with us. The Strigoi looked at us like we were crazy and three of them started running at us. "C.O. 12, 3, 7. At 10" Christian knew that that was where the approaching enemies were and that they were 10 meters away. With that information he sent up real flames 7 meters away at those positions and the Strigoi were going too fast to dodge. With them flailing everywhere I ran and staked them letting them drop and looked at the last three.

"What you think that was all we brought to attack a school?" The second in command seemed to take over and 7 more stepped out of the woods. "C.O. 10T. PHASE 7" Soon there was non-stop chaos, or so it seemed. The Strigoi all yelled out as little flames appeared on their clothing, and while that got their attention I ran and staked them and decapitated them with stake swords (swords that had the elements like stakes so that if I stabbed them it affected them more). I had 6 down when Christian's magic started fading faking that he was tired. He yelled out "R.H. 4T. PHASE 1" and I returned to his side. The remaining four circled around us till they lunged. I pulled all the darkness I could into me and crouched down. In an immediate movement, the Strigoi lay on the ground all dead. 14 Strigoi, and not a scratch.

Christian and I looked at each other and hugged, and then turned around to the guardians who were staring at us like we had about a hundred heads apiece. I sighed "Well I guess you guys deserve an explanation, and I would like to show the students how we worked together and what they are working towards." I told the guardians. They watched as I climbed the wall and grabbed my camera before heading inside. "Do you guys have a projection system in the gym?" I asked no one in particular. They all nodded still in shock at what happened. This is going to be interesting. I thought to myself.

"What happened?"

"How many were there?"

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Did anyone get taken?"

And lastly "Did you guys work on EMP orders?" All at once every head turned and looked at someone I haven't seen in forever. "DENNIS!" I screamed out scaring the shit out of everyone when I jumped straight at him. Right behind him were standing Lev, Arthur and Tamera. I was so happy in this moment that I forgot the rest of the gym until someone cleared their throat….Kirova. Wow….she's still a bitch.

I plugged in the camera to the projector and turned to the students. "This is what the EMP is trying to duplicate, this is what we know you are capable of. Watch the partnering and the tactics used. If there are any questions at the end we will answer them." I said all head guardian business mode now. The 'movie' played through and gasps rang out through the group of guardians that missed the fight and students that were in lockdown.

When the screen showed me climbing up to retrieve the camera and then went black every hand shot up, including the instructors.

One girl with jade colored eyes that reminded me of Lissa's asked how many there were, and we told here there were 14. They ooe'd and ahhh'd at how many we took down with just the two of us.

A boy raised his hard and was called on, "What were you yelling out throughout the fight?" I smiled; this was an important part of the fight.

"Information is always your biggest ally. All throughout the fight we were letting each other know information about our surroundings. We told the guardians to get back so we would have free range without hurting anyone besides Strigoi and I yelled out R.H. C.O. our initials so that anyone watching the tape knew who it was as well as letting each other know that we were the only ones in this fight."

"Phases 12, 7, and 1 are all different event and action plans we have created over the years to make our partnership work. All pairings have different actions, but all take the same approach. Phase 12 is getting the non order members out of the way and safe, including that wall of fake flames that kept the guardians back. And yes, those flames were fake. It's to keep you from getting in the line of the fight by accident." I told them when some grumbled that they had been tricked.

"A number followed by 'T' means the totally enemies on site, and the 12, 3 and 7 meant where they were coming from at 10 meters out so Christian would know where to pull up walls of flame without having to look around. I was his eyes at that time and he was the offence. This is what we talk about when we say know how to work with your partner and their strengths and weaknesses. Your life depends upon them, and vice versa."

"Phase 7 is that Christian would set their clothes on fire as a distraction and I would stake them. And Phase 1 is my favorite." I just smiled as all of their hands when up. I knew this was going to happen and I don't know how I was going to handle my 'gift' being out there.

I held up a hand telling them I would show them what happened. I rewound the video and stopped right before Christian called out Phase 1. I slowed down the speed to super slow-mo, and you could barely see me appear behind each of them and stake them and then return to my crouched position and stand up with them all dead.

I looked at the stunned crowd. "I have died before, and was brought back. That is what makes a person shadow-kissed. Queen Vasilisa brought me back, and after years being bonded to her I figured out how to take her darkness and pull it into myself. I can use that darkness as energy to power my abilities like this one. And no I don't know all my abilities, just some, and once again, no these are important to me to keep secret, and I've already said too much." After the students were dismissed I stayed and trained with Dennis, Arthur, Lev and Tamera. Hearing of their adventures I really missed the old days.

The four of them followed me back to court when we flew back and had been spending time with us getting ready for more EMP training. They all had a partner here at court, and were progressing incredibly in their abilities.

I had made my way back to my little girl. She is the whole reason that I work so hard on the EMP. If we can get the Moroi to fight too, then the world could be even a little bit safer for her. We can be a family and not have to live in fear of losing each other. I know she worries about me when I go away; I am the Queen's head guardian after all and the best guardian. I don't want her to have to live in that fear of losing me, or vice versa. I just want to be able to cherish the time I have with her and not have it cut short. And that is why we started the program, safety for everyone in the long run.


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is another chapter…WOOOOOOO! You get to meet Daniel Rivera and Liam Brayden Adams!**

**Chapter 6**

**Me: Lissa….maybe you should just let Dimitri do the disclaimer and he will leave us all alone…**

**Lissa: *stares intently at me* You will not let him do the disclaimer…..ever….got it!?**

**Me: I will not let him do the disclaimer….ever.**

**Lissa: Good!**

**Me: Did you just use compulsion on me?!**

**Lissa: I had to…he really hurt Rose:**

**Me:…..okay, I don't own anything Richelle Mead does!**

**Chapter 6**

After talking to Lisa and Sparky all day about the EMP I decided to go home and rest with Riley. We haven't been able to spend too much time together lately because of the EMP and the other duties of Head Guardian so now I was making time.

"Come on hunny, let's just go home and relax for a little while, how about some movies and popcorn? I got The Little Mermaid from Mia, and I know that's your favorite." I told Riley while we were just out taking a walk around court grounds. She looked up at me like I held the world on my shoulders.

"Yes Mommy please can we can we please?! I loooovvveeee that movie" She was so excited that she extended the word love to show just how much.

"Of course Ry, let's go home." I took her hand in mine and we walked home enjoying each other's company and just looking around at the sites. When we got closer to home I saw a guardian talking to Daniel Rivera, one of Lissa's Guards. I felt this weird pull to him, and I couldn't understand but I decided I needed to know what was going on.

"Hey Ry, here's the key, why don't you go home and start the movie mommy has to talk to Dann okay?" The house was in sight so I knew she would be fine. She agreed and took off towards the house at a deadly sprint. I had her running and training since she could understand me and she was crazy fast. If someone got in her way, they would end up on the ground. I would know, it's happened to me many times.

It all happened in slow motion. Riley turned back to wave at me while she was running and didn't see the guardian move away from Dann and into her path. Before I knew it they were both on the ground and I was sprinting towards them while Daniel was picking up a whimpering Riley off the ground. I got over to them and saw the Riley was okay just a little scraped up so I went to help the unknown guardian and that was when I saw the blood coming from where his head must have hit the pavement.

I ran over and held my hand on the gash and told Dann to call the infirmary that we were going to have to run him over. In the background I could hear Ry apologizing over and over and asking if he was going to be okay and that it was her fault. I knew that I had to calm her down, but I couldn't hold her and still hold the gash closed. While Dann was dialing I felt this strange feeling, like hot and cold, but I wasn't being healed so I didn't know what was going on. I told Daniel to hang up and wait a second and he put the phone down obviously confused.

Riley had made her way over to me and put her hand on the front of his head and together we were healing his head. This couldn't be happening. I can't heal, and my daughter's only a damphir, she can't heal. It's impossible, but there in front of us the unknown guardian's eyes fluttered open and I thought I was going to faint. He had the most amazing steel grey eyes that seemed to go on forever. I could get lost in them and in fact I was. I lost all thoughts about what just happened and I just stared into his eyes as he seemed to be doing the same.

Meanwhile I could feel Lissa freaking out through the bond, Riley freaking out in front of me and Dann standing there like a train hit him not knowing what to do. I slowly looked away from this mesmerizing individual and decided we needed to get into the house and talk about what the hell just happened.

_Lissa get to my house please. I need to know what happened, and get Chris, Eddie and Mia too. They spend enough time with us that they should know too._ I told her in a rush while telling the three around me to go into the house and we'll figure it out.

"I'm so sorry. I know that I should have been paying attention but I wanted to wave to my mommy, it's all my fault. Please don't be mad at my Mommy, be mad at me, she keeps telling me that I have to pay attention, and now look what happened!" Riley was in full out freak out mode so I scooped her up into my arms wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry dearest, I wasn't paying attention either, and I didn't know that one as little as you could bring down a full guardian. How old are you 12? And I'm just glad that you are okay." He had the most sincere smile on his face I have ever seen and his stylishly messy sandy blond hair went perfectly with his eyes. He was built but not overdone, and I knew that under his tight shirt would be a perfect set of abs…..wait a minute, where did that thought come from?

Riley liked that he was complimenting her on her power and speed so she calmed down, yes definitely my daughter. "I'm okay, just a few scrapes, and no I'm this many" She said holding out her outstretched hand showing five years and showing her true age in her attitude.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement, but I could relate. It's not every day that you find a 5 year old that understands the gravity of situations and can take down and adult just by running at them.

"I'm sorry. I still don't know your name, and my daughter has already taken you out." I said with a smile on my face, and my heart fluttered when he smiled back to me. I haven't felt these feelings in a long time. I was kind of freaked out. Lissa chose that moment to walk in with my friends and a worried look on her face.

"OMG Riley are you okay?!" She ran over to her Goddaughter and plucked her out of my arms. She was so over protective of her but I loved it. I looked over to the still unknown guardian and he was bowing to the entrance of the Queen. I just reached over and poked him, "Hey, there is no bowing in my house, and she hates it anyways." He straightened up and looked at me, noticing for the first time who was around him.

"So I see you've meet Guardian Adams already." Lissa said finally turning to me.

"No, I was about to but you barged into my house 'Your Majesty," I said while sticking my tongue out at him. I looked back to who was apparently Guardian Adams and stuck my hand out. "I'm Rosemarie Elizabeth Mazur Hathaway, but you can call me Rose or Guardian Hathaway. Anything other than that and you won't like my reaction too much." I finished with a smile. I notice when I said my name his face got somber and he looked around at everyone and everything again trying to piece things together.

He swallowed and shook my hand back "My name is Liam Brayden Adams. It's a pleasure to meet you Guardian Hathaway. I was coming to find you when everything happened actually. You are head Guardian and I am the replacement guardian being added to your team." He was replacing the last guardian I sent to the infirmary….oops. I think I was going to like this one, not only was he drop dead gorgeous, he seemed to take me being famous in stride. And when he first woke up it was like he didn't care who I was. He'd just stared into my eyes.

"Glad to have you on the team Adams, I'll have to test your skill later on, but right now, all this needs to be sorted out. Lissa do you know what happened? And yesterday…..with the whole reading my thoughts thing….. That shouldn't have been possible." I was freaking out right now and Dann put his hand on my shoulder knowing that he was giving me support like the big brother he was to me.

"I don't know. You are shadow-kissed, and Riley's father is a damphir too. Making her the first kid with two Damphir parents. I think that she is different and her differences connected with yours making a bond that allowed you to heal Guardian Adams." What she said made sense but it was mind boggling.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about? I fell and hit my head and passed out, only to wake up with you holding my head up and hovering over me." He looked like we were all crazy and reached up to feel the back of his hear. He winced meaning it was sore, and pulled his hand away with it covered in blood.

"There is no cut but I'm bleeding how is this possible." He asked rather calm for what was going on.

I looked at him and attempted to explain. "When you fell and hit your head you split the back of your head open and we were going to take you to the infirmary but we stopped." He looked like he was going to ask why we didn't take him so I continued. "Riley made her way over to you apologizing over and over and crying and she touched your head knowing that you were hurt. Have you heard of spirit users and their power to heal?"

He shook his head yes and said something that surprised me, "I was bonded to one once, but he was killed recently. That's why I was transferred to your team. I know that you are bonded and I'm supposed to help you with the darkness because I understand it." I blinked a couple times, I'm pretty sure everyone did and then decided to continue with the story.

"Okay well when we both touched you that hot and cool feeling of spirit healing happened and it closed up and you woke up. You aren't bleeding, but there is blood in your hair. We don't know how that happened and so I called them over here to figure it out. Though we might have just figured it out." Everyone looked at me with a weird look and I decided to explain.

"When I first saw Guardian Adams talking to Guardian Rivera I felt this pull towards him, and I didn't know what it was so I ignored it. Right now I feel a pull towards him still, and I think it's his previously bonded spirit calling out to mine." Everyone wanted me to continue on so I did. "When Riley put her hands on his head she was upset and I was trying to calm her down, but both hands were holding onto Adams, so I couldn't comfort her. I tried to send calming and healing thoughts to her as if our hands were touching, but Liam's head was between our hands. More so his injury. I think we healed you with our connection." Everyone looked shocked, but it made sense.

"Remember when you were freaking out that one time in the hospital Mia, and Riley and I were on each side holding your hands?" She shook her head remembering the time she had to have a check-up because she was in a lot of pain from her first pregnancy with Caleb.

"Riley was having a hard time calming down because her Auntie was freaking out and I was trying to send encouragement and calming thoughts to you through the contact we had and then you just calmed down, and so did Ry." Her eyes bugged out.

"I never realized that. I was freaking out on the bed, knowing that something might be wrong and I felt this warm feeling in my palms, but I thought it was just our skin heating up from holding so tight and then…I was calm." Just like that we knew what happened.

Lissa, Christian, Riley, Eddie, Mia, Liam and Daniel just looked at me with amazing looks on their faces. But I snapped and freaked out.

"This isn't possible, and if it is…well it can't be I don't know what's going to happen, I don't know how it happened…." On and on my mind went, and I knew darkness wasn't helping my melt down.

"Rose, you need to calm down, it's the darkness. I know how you feel, just breathe." Liam was trying to calm me down but I was past that.

_Rose you need to breathe and relax we will figure it out. _She started sending me calming thoughts but nothing was helping.

"I wonder…" Everyone just looked at Liam like he held all the answers. "This isn't normal darkness, Queen Vasilisa your thoughts should have calmed her down. Riley?" I could tell that she looked at him with a question in her eyes but I couldn't concentrate on that for long "My baby, I'm a freak, they'll take her away and I'll never get to see her again, They are going to tell me I'm crazy and take me away from everyone…"

"Riley, I need you to calm down, I know that seeing your mom like this is upsetting you. But I need you to go hug your mom and try to send her your loving thoughts okay hun?"

"No! I'm not stable, what if I hurt her, I don't want to hurt her." I was full on sobbing now, as well as Lissa and Mia and my little girl.

All of a sudden I was on the floor with Eddie, Liam and Dann holding me down. "Now Riley!" Shouted the three of them. I saw her approach me and I tried to get away so that I wouldn't hurt my little girl in my state but they were too strong in my weakened state. She put her hands on my cheeks and I felt this warm feeling and then all of a sudden…..the thoughts of insanity were gone. I felt as though I was wearing a spirit charmed ring again. I stopped panicking and just laid there thinking about everything. Me and my baby could heal and calm and all this other stuff…this couldn't get out. We were hunted enough as it was being a famous Strigoi hunter and the head guardian, I didn't need more on my plate.

"Wow Rosie, never thought I'd see the day you actually went off the deep end" said Christian attempting to calm everything down with his sarcastic nature of course. I was not in the mood for it.

"Not now Christian…" My unusual response to his snarky attitude threw every one trough a loop with a gasp. I don't think there was ever a time that I stopped the banter between the two of us, but the thought that one day I would freak out and hurt someone I love, like my daughter, made me be the serious Rose Hathaway that brought me where I am today.

Just looking at the people in my living room I saw worry and fear etched into their faces, I know its going to be a long road from here, but I know that I will do everything in my power to keep my baby girl and best friend safe.

Ignoring everyone else I took Riley into my arms and sat down on the couch shaking as tears stained down my cheeks…..what was I going to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

**So happy to get another chapter finished and out to you. Hope you like it! I know that some of you have been badgering me about why Dimitri isn't in it yet, but all will be revealed soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Riley, Dann, Liam and the plot. Plus anyone you don't recognize! (Even though I wish I did)**

**Chapter 7**

Apparently sometime last night I passed out on the couch and someone carried me to my bed, because I seriously don't remember getting up and walking to my bedroom, never mind crawling under the covers and taking the ponytail out of my hair. I guess the spirit backlash and subsequent freak out took more out of me than I thought.

Cursing whoever was listening for my headache, I rolled out of bed and towards where I thought my bathroom was only to run hip first into the corner of my dresser. "Owwww, shit mother of all pearl, what the fuck?!" Before I realized that I was shouting out profanities and attempting to rub the pain out of my hip I heard a small gasp from behind me.

"MOMMY! You used bad words! That's fourty dollars in the swear jar! And although I'm upset you swore that means we have enough for a day out!" rolling my eyes I had to admit that Riley was right. When I found out I was pregnant, I decided to attempt to clean up my act, you know the swearing and outbursts…. The only way that worked was making me pay a relatively hefty 'fine' when I swore, say like twenty dollars. I mean come on, one dollar, five dollars a swear, that's nothing, but twenty dollars…I started thinking about what I said. The swear jar continued once Riley was born and when it had enough money in it we would go for a day out, like laser tag or shopping sprees.

Although she was my daughter and trained nearly as much as I did, she was a girl, and she loved her shopping. No thanks to her Aunt Lissa.

"I'm sorry Riley, and yes I know, money in the jar before the end of the night. I swear, sometimes…it's like you're the mom and I'm the kid" I told her running to her and lifting her into my arms to tickle her.

"Mommy…Stop! Mom…please…stop….I'm…going…to…pee…on…you!" Riley managed to sputter out in between giggles, and that was my cue to let her go. I really didn't need to be cleaning that up this morning. As soon as my hold on her loosened she sprinted from my room, no doubt to the bathroom on her side of the very large apartment that Lissa had given us in place housing when she became queen.

I took the moment of quiet to jump in the shower and fifteen minutes later I was in my guardian uniform and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast for Riley and myself. I know, I know you're thinking when has Rose ever been able to get ready in under an hour or know how to cook. Well my friends, when you have a child relying on you to be with them, and are in desperate need of a shower….you learn to move fast; and I learned to make simple things for my baby, anything complex, and we raid Lissa and Christians house for food.

"What do you want for breakfast my darling angel?" I ask her this question every day, and she will always be my darling angel. Even though I'm a badass guardian, she will always have a huge part of my heart where I melt like chocolate in the sun on a hot summer day.

Ry looked at me for a minute and scrunched up her nose in what I like to call her thinking face. She looked so cute when she did that. It reminded me so much of well…me when I was a kid, nothing like her father. Ughhh….her father. It's been five years and he left and I still can't get over this…..what is wrong with me?

"I want waffles mommy" she told me getting excited and then she did something that surprised me even though I should have figured that it would happen again sometime soon. "There is nothing wrong with you mommy, you are perfect…the bestest. Why are you so sad?"

I know that this conversation should have freaked me out seeing as the first half was in my head, but I decided to take it in stride and see how much I could find out about this event. After all, I've died, share a bond with my best friend, have a daughter with another damphir and head to the royal guardians….I mean…how much more unbelievable can my life get?

_Can you hear me now my little angel?_ I thought like I would normally do to Lissa, and sure enough everyone was confused.

_Rose….why did you call me your little angel? Did you hit your head or something…I don't have to heal you or anything do I? _I could hear the panic rise in her thought and quickly filled her in on what I was trying to do. Interested in the thought that maybe she could get Riley to hear her too, Lissa tried 'talking' through the bond.

_Ry Ry can you hear me it's Auntie Lissa! _I could tell that Lissa thought this would be cool to be able to talk to her favorite niece in her head like she could me.

_Silly Auntie Lissa….I'm your only niece, of course I'm your favorite._ Both Lissa and I gasped at the discovery. Me and my best friend could communicate with my daughter telepathically…we were definitely going to have to work on this 'bond' in the future.

A sudden thought hit me…. "Riley, do you know what happened after I fell asleep hugging you last night?"

"Of course mommy! Auntie Lissa said that you needed to rest and told me to tell you that we are going to her house for dinner tonight. And then Uncle Christian and Eddie and Auntie Mia left and Danny said he would help me get ready for bed. But I told them that you had to go to bed too, not the couch." She got a sad look in her eyes and I wondered what she was thinking about, turns out I didn't have to wait long. "After I said that, that man that I made hurt …..Lee…or something, he said he would help, but I don't know him, but Auntie Lissa said he was okay so we let him. He picked you up and brought you in here and tucked you in. And then said good night and left. I like him mommy, he's nice" That was the longest speech I've ever heard come from my angel and I was impressed.

Then I remembered the middle of it and chuckled. "That man's name is Liam baby. And I know that you are sad that you hurt him, but he's all better now, and he forgave you. It was an accident, and now we are all okay." I picked her up and cuddled her to my chest rubbing soothing circles into her skin to calm her down. After a couple minutes she decided that she remembered about food and that I needed to and I quote "get your butt moving so we can make Uncle Christian make us food!" Yep, she was definitely my daughter.

Five minutes later and we were walking in the front door to my 'charge's' house. We have become such a close family, that knocking becomes optional and most of the time, that option flies out the window when I barge right in. Lissa and Christian learn to take my antics in stride, and I know that they love me. Lissa in her sister/best friend way and Christian in his annoy and antagonize my little sister kind of way. It really is a love hate relationship between us; but he has been there for us and I don't know what I'd do without him….though he'd never hear that from me.

_No but he might hear that from me…now I have blackmail!_ Lissa was way too excited about this. Apparently I let my mental walls down and she has dirt on me. Just great I thought rolling my eyes.

"Sparky, you ready with breakfast?! You know my angel doesn't like waiting." Christian rolled his eyes at me while muttering under his breath about having something for me that was a little hotter than waffles. A little gasp made up look at Riley. "Uncle Chrissie…..that wasn't nice, why would you want to hurt my mommy?" In the middle of her outburst you could just see the waterworks coming and I knew that my daughter took after me.

Christians eyes widened and he ran over to her kneeling down in front of her trying to explain that it was just a joke and pleading with her not to cry. He even bribed her with chocolate chip waffles instead and that's when she smiled. "I'm holding you to that Uncle Chrissie." I laughed out loud….the fake tears worked every time, and I knew her goal was something to do with food. What can I say? Like mother lie daughter.

After breakfast I brought Riley to daycare and left for my office in Guardian Headquarters. Passing all my fellow guardians I nodded to them when they called out good morning and continued to my desk. Not even two minutes sitting down and a knock sounded on my door. Okay well it was more like a pounding on the door, and all the guardians knew not to disturb me unless it was an emergency. Great. Just what I need.

"What is it?" I yelled through the door. It opened at once to reveal a disheveled looking retired ex-head guardian, Guardian Hans. After seeing how much I could look after the Queen and my daughter I also gained respect from Hans when he stepped down. He was now my sort of advisor instead of head guardian. I knew that if I ever needed anything I could talk to him. Consequently, he's also one of the few besides my family and friends that know who Riley's real father is.

"Guardian Hans, what seems to be the problem?" I may be Rose Hathaway, but I have learned when to be formal and to the point. He looked at me with a smile, no doubt thinking of a time when I would bad mouth him to his face and leave off his guardian title. It seemed like so long ago. Suddenly his guardian mask appeared and he shut the door behind him, I knew this wasn't going to be anything good.

"Guardian Mazur, I know that you don't like being disturbed, but this is an emergency," Hans was one of the only ones that called me Mazur. Most of them stuck to Hathaway because that name intimidated them in a slightly smaller amount than Mazur. "One of the EMP training grounds was attacked earlier today. We've kept it on the down low because it seems to be a test. They took down the wards and infiltrated, but they didn't attack like normal. It was like they were trying to see how far in they could get and then they left."

As soon as I hear this I knew what was going to happen. The tested our preparedness, and they were going to attack again, and most likely tonight seeing as no one would think of another attack so soon.

"Hans, I need you to arrange someone to guard the Queen and my daughter while I go to the school. I have reason to believe that they are going to attack again within the next 24 hours. It was a test you are right, but they are going to use that info to attack again and soon." He looked at me like I was crazy and then he thought about it and asked me one simple question.

"How do you know they are going to be attacked again?" The question made me smile a grim smile. There was a simple and easy answer to his question. Wiping all emotion off my face and quickly donning my 'guardian mask' I looked Hans in the eyes.

"It's exactly what I would do." He seemed to think about it before nodding his head.

"You're right Mazur. You used to thrive on testing people's patience and tactics. You would know what a Strigoi army would do." He added in a joking tone while I rolled my eyes. Even though we were joking, Hans knew that I knew what I was doing. After countless raids and kills, people stopped doubting my abilities. Though, every once in a while there would be someone with a death wish, and they would try to undermine my authority because of my young age and past indiscretions. Let me tell you….they never knew what hit them.

"Anyways, to get back on track. I need someone guarding the Queen, King and my daughter because they are going to be watching her while I'm gone." And then I thought about that, " Scratch that, can you get a message to the _King_ and ask if he would want to be part of this? The EMP is after all his domain and if I don't at least ask him I'll never hear the end of it" Hand nodded and got up to leave but looked back to me with a serious expression etched on his face.

"Rose, I know that you are the best, but I need you to be careful. Although you used to be the most annoying little brat that I couldn't stand, you grew on me, and I like to think of you as a daughter to me sometimes. You mean a lot to all of us, and I'm pretty sure they are all after you. Please, be careful and come home in one piece? I don't think anyone could go through the pain of losing you. You keep our 'family' together." And with that he walked out. I never thought that Hans thought of me like a daughter, but I'm glad he did because it made me thinking of him as a father figure less weird.

A second later I was interrupted from my thoughts by the shrill ringing of my phone, and one look had me rolling my eyes. Sparky lit up across the screen and I just had to answer it didn't I?

"Hathaway" Wow, I sound like my mom, that's a sort of scary thought. My mom and I got along better now, and I'm pretty sure it was because she wasn't embarrassed to by my mom anymore, and that annoyed me. My dad on the other hand, loved me even when I was doing the stupid missions.

"You know who it is when you open the phone, do you really need to answer like that?" I could tell it was going to be one of those days. You know, where we argue about absolutely everything…but whereas normally I would answer with my usual Rose Hathaway sarcasm, the attack made me the serious Rose that the guardians looked up to.

"Now is not the time sparkler, I know someone told you about the attack on the EMP and I know that you are going to want to go, so let's get on with this." I paused to take a breath and was slightly perturbed that he didn't interrupt, which was his normal thing to do in times like these. So I continued on, "I am assembling a team for back up. Part of the courts EMP is going with us and yes I know you are going to. I have extra guardians that are going to be meeting us there and I have three guardians as back up to guard Lissa and Riley. Are you okay with all of that or are you going to use your power as _King_ to change something?"

"Rose, you are as much a part of this EMP as I am, I trust you, and I know that we argue a lot about the stupidest things, but you know that you are a sister to me. I trust you, that's the bottom line. Just let me know when we are going to be heading out so I can get our uniforms ready for the group and be there on time." It was times like these that I realize how far we had all come.

From a snarky, emo kid to a respected King (Christian), a quiet, some-what fragile and delicate girl to an inspiring and strong Queen (Lissa), a regular damphir to one of the most dedicated men I knew and considered family (Eddie), my annoying enemy to one of my best friends (Mia), and of course there's me. A disrespectful, loose cannon damphir who never listened to anyone, to the most badass Guardian alive today.

"Hello? Earth to Rosie?" And suddenly my thoughts were brought back to the present. I sighed and let out a menacing growl through the phone.

"Watch it sparkler, you'll be stuck on the plane with me till we get there, don't want to be pissing me off just yet." And with that I hung up. I decided a text was less likely to end in an arguing match. I send him a message to gather the fire users and half of the air, earth and water users and meet at the airstrip in an hour and a half and to inform them what was happening.

Taking a deep breath I decided it was time to get Riley out of daycare and let her know what was going to happen for a little while. While I was walking I could feel a nervousness run through the bond, but it wasn't too strong so I put it off as Lissa being anxious about our trip. Turns out I was dead wrong. In fact, I was about as wrong as you could get. Because I was spacing out, I didn't notice the wall I ran into. But what freaked me out the most was when the wall reached out to steady me and keep me upright.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching…" and just like that any thoughts I had were thrown from my mind as fast as you could say 'bye'. Standing in front of me was someone I would never / could never forget. Standing in front of me with long brown hair, deep chocolate eyes and a duster just like the day we met, was none other than Dimitri Belikov. Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know that it's been a bit since I've updated but school was hectic!. Now that I am out for the summer I will have more time to work on AND THEN YOU WERE GONE. Hope you enjoy, because I know I left you with a cliffy last time 3**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! you know...besides Riley, Dann, and Liam. And the plot. **

**Chapter 8**

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you round the corner and I was busy looking for someone. Are you okay" His voice still sounded like deep Russian silk as his words flowed all around me.

I'm not sure if it was an explosion of darkness or if it was just five years of pent up emotions, but I acted out of emotion instead of being the accomplished guardian I had been known to be lately. I pulled my hand back as far as I could let rip a punch to his face that would have rivaled professional fighters. I heard a crack or two and saw blood running down his face as he fell backwards obviously not prepared to be hit.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, no, no, no, no, no." And with that I took off pushing past him before he could recognize who it was that he helped keep on their feet. This day could not get any worse! I knew that I needed to get to Riley, but I also knew that I was on the verge of freaking out in the middle of court. I needed to get out of here and focusing on getting everything ready to go was the best way.

I practically sprinted towards the daycare and burst through the front doors scaring the attendant on duty. I was so concentrated on getting to my daughter that I didn't even bother feeling bad for the fright I caused her.

I opened the door to the play room and immediately found her shoulder length brown hair and purple jumper I dressed her in this morning. Running over to her and scooping her up she immediately started squirming and attempting to hit me till I put her down. She was in her defensive stance and I couldn't have been prouder of my little angel.

"Mommy! You can't just do that, I didn't know if you were a bad guy or not. You scared me mom." Of course I felt bad and made sure she knew that by way of apology, but then told her we urgently needed to leave, and she got the hint that something wasn't right. We hightailed it out of the daycare and back to our apartment with me looking like a paranoid escapee looking everywhere around me as we went.

I could feel nerves through the bond again and I was getting ready to give Lissa a mental lashing, because I was sure she knew about him being here, but I was sucked into her head. To say I was surprised and pissed off at what I was seeing might have been the biggest understatement I've ever made.

Lissa and Christian were sitting in their kitchen island looking at their 'guests.' With a little rummaging around Lissa's mind I found out that she didn't know they were here until they walked in her front door. Lissa was fuming over the fact that they thought they could just show up without letting anyone know they were coming especially it being them, and Christian, well I couldn't read his reaction. On one hand this was his Aunt, the only blood family he had left, and on the other hand she had stolen Dimitri away from me (and consequently Riley), someone he considered an adoptive sister (and daughter) and was extremely protective over.

But that wasn't the part that was pissing me off, apparently Dimitri had known it was me he ran into and it was me he was looking for earlier, and he was taking his frustrations out on them. He was pacing and demanding answers all the while having an off center nose and jaw and blood running down his face. As a side note, I was surprised Lissa didn't heal him yet to avoid blood dripping on the carpet.

"Why would she hit me and break my jaw? I didn't do anything! I was actually going to go see her and see if I could help with the EMP situation. That was why we came up here." He was growling out his frustrations and I realized something that had me shocked enough to bring me back into my own head. If he came back for the EMP problem and was here to help with it…he might be here for a while. Which means so would she and she'd be working in the group…I can't handle this!

I looked at Riley who was looking at me with a strange thoughtful look on her face. "What's wrong my angel?" I hoped talking to her would make my anxiety lessen, and it did start to help.

"Who is that tall man in Auntie Lissa's house and why is he bleeding?" I froze from the pacing I had started up. How had she seen that? She had to have gotten into mine or Lissa's head to see all that, and the fact that she went from hearing thoughts to slipping into minds already had me freaking out even more.

_Rose, you need to calm down, you have Riley right in front of you and you need to show her nothing's wrong_. I could hear Lissa in my mind, but I couldn't understand anything enough to listen to her thoughts.

All of a sudden my front door burst open and Liam came running in with Dann right behind him. I didn't know what was happening until I was pinned on the floor and Dann was trying to calm Riley down. Apparently in the amount of time it took me to process everything I was pacing and mumbling different things and freaking Riley out.

"Rosa, Rosa you need to calm down. Part of this is the darkness, you need to let it go. Don't let it control you, it's not you." Liam was trying to sooth me in what he thought was a calming voice, but with the nickname he called me and his words being so close to _his_ words in the cabin, none of it was helping.

"NO! Get off of me, something needs to be done. He needs to pay for everything he's done to me and Riley!" and just like that, and paranoia and fear I had transformed into rage. Nothing close to pissed off, I was too far gone. My thoughts turned from being 'blue' and upset to black, thick and slimy thoughts of revenge. In that minute I wanted to rip _Tasha's_ beautiful raven black hair out of her head. I wanted to beat Dimitri until he was unrecognizable, that even his mother wouldn't be able to tell who he was.

In a small part of my mind I noticed that Dann had left with Riley and Liam was trying to calm me down, but I was way past that point. I found myself wishing I was a moroi fire user so that I could slowly burn her hair off, and then I thought I smelled smoke. I struck out at Liam trying to get him off of me, but he held fast, and then he was on the floor patting his hair like it was on fire.

The thought that his hair was in flames made me laugh, I know it wasn't reasonable, but the dark feeling wasn't leaving, and it was exactly what I wanted to do to Tasha. Apparently the manic laugh grew louder to the point that Liam heard it, and he looked panicked, making me revel in the fear that was on his face; and then the unthinkable happened.

He kissed me. And not a peck on the lips, full blown lip-locking action. The sudden turn of events startled me out of the darkness. I don't know if it was the fear of what just happened and the fact that I needed to let this all out and used him as the outlet or if it was that sense of attraction I had towards him when I first saw him, but I kissed him back.

A whole minute passed before we separated, panting for air and staring at each other. And then the proverbial shit hit the fan. "What the fuck just happened?!" I couldn't help the scream that ripped through my throat. I looked at Liam and noticed his beautiful deep brown eyes and some part of my mind registered that when I first met him, his eyes were a steel grey color and they were much deeper than they seemed before.

***WARNING, MATURE SCENE!***

Without taking the time to think about the repercussions of what I was about to do…I pulled him back to me and attached my lips to his. Any and all reason flew out the window as he kissed me back. I started thinking about his reasoning and why he was doing this. I realized that he couldn't have just been doing this to calm me down, unless he was and his testosterone took over and then that would make sense…_shut the fuck up!_I yelled inside my brain….great now I'm talking to myself.

While I was having my own conversation with myself I decided to give in to the feelings that were stirring in my chest. It wasn't like anything I've felt in five years, and I wasn't about to ignore it. Hey…..come on, it's been roughly five years since I've had any fun…..never mind the disastrous week where I decided I didn't care about anything anymore….a girl's got needs too, and right now, they are being met by dangerous brown eyes.

Liam ran his tongue across my bottom lip and it sent shivers down my spine. I decided to play coy and denied him entrance causing an animalistic growl to reverberate from deep in his chest. The sound was like heaven. It made me want to jump his bones and have my way with him, but I held back and let a moan escape my lips.

He pulled back and stared deep into my eyes and I looked into his deep dark brown eyes (how did his eyes change color?!). What I saw pushed me over the edge. Wrapping my leg around his foot I used his shock to flip us over and perched on top of his hips. The look on his face would have made me laugh if I wasn't turned on and crazy horny.

I leaned down and started to kiss his lips very slowly enticing a moan from him to vibrate his chest and make me moan. I moved from his mouth to his jaw kissing every few seconds until I reached his ear and started nibbling his ear lobe. The unadulterated growl that erupted from his mouth had me gasping for air, and Liam used that moment to roll us over so I was trapped underneath his muscular body. Gripping his biceps I dragged my nails down the length of his arms and wrapped them back around his neck; not allowing him to sit back.

Moving my hands from the back of his neck and dragging them down his back I paused when I reached the hem of his shirt. Pulling at the edges Liam got the hint and reached back to pull his shirt over his head. What I saw had me staring like a kid in a candy shop, and truth be told, his perfect abs were my type of candy.

"See something you like?" I wanted to wince as the words left his scrumptious lips. A long time ago, those were the words that I had used when _he_ found me in a lounge room with Jesse Zeklos. But the mood I was in and the activities taking place here and now made me forget about the past and focus on the now.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do" I purred into his ear as I pulled him back to me and reattaching my lips to his in a needy and fast passed kiss. I ran the tip of my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance this time. Without hesitating he granted me entrance and our tongues were engaged in a battle for dominance as he explored my mouth. Liam ended up winning and multi-tasking; he was unbuttoning my shirt slowly, sensually as he was kissing me. I groaned at the contact as he finished unbuttoning the last button causing his hands to run across my stomach.

"A goddess they said, well, they were dead on" I blushed at his words and pushed against him to get him moving again. He leaned down and attacked my lips again while his hands were exploring my chest and stomach. As his hands passed over my breasts and lightly squeezed them I groaned into his mouth making him release his own moan. He sat back up and unclipped my bra and started pulling the straps down my arms when the most annoying sound in the world drew our attention.

***END OF MATURE SCENE**

"Is that your phone or mine?" I growled at Liam still incredibly turned on. The interruption was at the worst possible time and I knew that it was probably a good thing that we didn't go all that way at this point, but I couldn't say that I didn't want it.

"It's mine." He sighed reaching behind him to grab his previously discarded phone. "What?" He just about yelled into the phone. I could tell that he was just as frustrated as I was. "No she's right here, we were discussing what was to happen in the upcoming mission." His lie was made up on the spot and sounded completely legit.

_FUCK! _And with that one sentence I was back to the level headed Guardian Hathaway that I was supposed to be. "Is that Dann?" I sighed while pulling my bra and shirt back on. Liam took a look at me, his eyes showing lust and desire before shaking his head letting me know that it was indeed my second in command. I signaled Liam to hand me his phone and he did without question.

"Dann, it's Rose, first of all, thank you for getting my daughter out of here. She really didn't need to see that. And second off, can you get everyone together? I need to talk to them about what's happening soon." Damn, without realizing what I was doing I was looking up and down Liam's chest as he slowly buttoned up his shirt. And let me tell you…..I could look at his perfect body all day.

"I'm on it Boss, I'll be back in 15 with Riley." Ever since I took to my role of head of the Royal Guardians, Dann thought it was funny to call me boss. I didn't mind it as much as some of the other nicknames he had tried giving me over the years, but this one seemed to stick.

Rolling my eyes at Dann through the phone I flipped it closed and threw it onto the couch that we had somehow made it to. Taking a deep breath I looked at Liam and noticed that I still felt that attraction to him even though I was now out of the darkness stupor I had started out in. "You know that we are going to need to talk about this or just ignore it. You work under me and I know that I can keep it professional but I haven't known you long enough to know if you can or not." I let my Guardian Mask fall into place, and I watched as his eyes filled with lust and desire before his own mask came into place. I know I told him I could keep it professional, but seeing as he still didn't have his shirt on, I was finding it increasingly difficult to keep focused.

I looked back into his eyes and saw a twinkle of amusement that brought my stoic guardian mask down a couple notches, showing him the true extent of my feelings.

"As much as I would love to have this discussion with you right now, and continue on with our previous activities" I blushed at the rough sound his voice made still stuck in a daze. (What is this?! I, Rose Hathaway, do not blush!) He smirked at me and continued on as if nothing happened. "Your daughter will be here as well as Dann, your second in command, and I'm pretty sure we have to work out some details of the coming fight."

I smiled a knowing smile and immediately sobered up, kicking my mind into overdrive and coming up with fighting plans. Apparently I was out of it enough to not realize how much time passed when I was suddenly shoved from my thoughts as I was taken down to the ground by my grinning 5 year old.


End file.
